In general, DC-DC converters are typically used to either boost or to reduce an input voltage to provide an output voltage. However, a charge pump is one type of DC-DC converter that traditionally uses discrete capacitors and switches to boost the voltage from a DC power source. Since discrete switches are typically used to route DC signals to and from the discrete capacitors, as an output voltage range, an output voltage resolution, or both increase, complexity of the charge pump tends to increase. Further, if multiple output voltages are required, complexity of the charge pump may further increase. Thus, there is a need for a charge pump that provides multiple DC outputs, which are programmable, and increases the output voltage range, the output voltage resolution, or both of each DC output.